


Handful of Surprises Even Throughout the Years

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys In Love, Family, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: The Nikiforov couple just made another handful surprise for the media to feast and another shocking announcement to change their careers.





	

Title: Handful of Surprises Even Throughout the Years

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri! On Ice!

Status: Complete  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~One Shot~

Yuri Katsuki, now Nikiforov, married for six years to his husband Viktor Nikiforov who's a national hero of Russia because of his record breaking scores and five time GPF wins.

Yuri on the other hand he may not be a consecutive winner like his husband but he had won the GPF three times, and the reason behind it is that they have their four mischievous kids for a while.

Yuri's first pregnancy was with his Twins Zemmy and Yuki who's now six years olds and starting to skate themselves, their second baby is Faddy another baby boy who happens to had just turn 4 years old on his father's birthday he was called Faddy which translated to Gift given by God which Viktor though due to the fact he was born on Viktor's birthday and he's like a gift given to them and their last baby Victoria, she's 3 years old and starting to wobble on skates but often pulled by his brothers on her sled that her dad got her so that she can join them playing.

Yuri won his two consecutive Grand Prix which made Viktor proud as a husband, Yuri made up his two winnings since he and Viktor had babies for two years also, everyone was surprised when Yuri came back on the rink with much more seductive nature and much more mature persona which made him win with flying colors.

And after he had won his latest Grand Prix, Viktor and him just dropped a new bomb to the public which caused another uproar to the skating industry.

Thinking back at the time of their interview, Yuri wearing his Japan jacket and his o' so fitted costume that Viktor can't take his eyes off every time he goes to the rink, both seated on the Kiss and cry with their four mischievous children, the twins are on Viktor's back and Yuri held his daughter who looked so much like Viktor, silver hair and ocean blue eyes, while little Faddy is with his dad shyly snuggling wearing his cute piggy onesies.

"Mr. Nikiforov, as a coach do you have plans for your next Grand Prix?" one asked.

"About that…" he thought, "WE already made some future plans not as a coach and student but as a couple" he smiled, everyone gasped and gave a collective panic look thinking Yuri Nikiforov is retiring.

Yuri and Viktor looked at each other thinking what exactly they are at, "I'm not retiring" Yuri mused as his baby girl played with the Maccachin plushy, the boys are really amused to all the plushies their mama got.

"Well, the thing is, Yuri had just got his Russian citizenship a week ago, and we're both moving to Russia" everyone seemed surprised.

"Is Mrs. Nikiforov now gonna be in team Russia?" they asked.

The couple gave a knowing look at each other, "Yes" they replied, everyone shocked at the announcement.

"Wait, them Mr. Feltsman is gonna be his new coach?" they all pushed.

"He's gonna be my coach again too" after Viktor had said that.

Everyone caused chaos making little Victoria squeal in horror because of the noise, Yuri bounced her around to calm her while Viktor requested to let them speak.

"Yes, I'm going back to skating since me and Yuri thought we wanted to do what we love together and as a team, also that's the reason why Yuri took the citizenship, and as for your information, I may be back to skating together with my lovely and beautiful wife" earning collective awes from the crown and an eww from the twins, "I'm not skating on individuals anymore, but me and Yuri will be skating as pairs" he gave a mischievous smirk playing.

"That won't be a problem since, Viktor is an Alpha and I'm an Omega, thus we're qualified for the event, we even asked Mr. Yakov's permit to join his team" Yuri added.

"And he happily accepted" after that everyone again caused an uproar when little Victoria hated the noise she wailed.

Both parents tried to soothe her while the media tried to stop their commotion because of the child, "MOOOOOOOM!" burst by Zemmy.

"Yes, sweety?" the boy clings to his leg.

"All this plushy toys makes me hungry!" pointing at the sushi plushies.

They were amused, "Alright, who wants Katsudon?" asked Viktor.

And all the kids raised their hands, "Well, you're not tired yet?" Viktor asked Yuri.

"Mommy duties comes first huh? Fine I'll make some when we come back to the hotel" Yuri sighed and the media mused at the little family moment, before finishing the interview the Nikiforov family gave flying kisses to the camera, that gesture was invented by Yuri and was then adopted by Viktor to bw another of their family trademark.

As Viktor gave his seductive flying kiss like his wife who made men and women on the crowd squeal and make their hearts thump while others were caught with the kid's cuteness.

Presently the couple are practicing their quite romantic tango routine, medias flock to see their public practice, Yakov on the sidelines watching and impressed that the couple had an actual chemistry on ice and not only around real life.

Viktor and Yuri gave out their expressions as they were alone in their bedroom and held each other tightly, gliding around the rink and having synchronized combination jups and that includes their signature move, the quad flip, they awed at how they moved swiftly and in sync.

"Break!" called Yakov, Viktor being sweet as usual took their shared water bottle and towels, Yuri used to wiping Viktor's sweat it wasn't new to them, when Hisashi, their Japanese media friend came to ask them some few questions.

"EVERY SIBLING FOR HIMSELF!" screamed Zemmy, behind him is his Yuki, and the little four years old boy Faddy tottering and tripping as he ran screaming, Maccachin who's tied to a sled pulling the three years old girl who's wearing a Hockey helmet given by her uncle Shiro, Maccachin ran around the rink with his doggy boots on, the other skaters turns their head to the kids who's in panic.

"BABA YAAAAGAAAA!" they screamed and ran to their father, "HIDE US!" and in panic Viktor not getting why they're running again carried the tree and glided across the rink and jumped on the other side of the barricade, Mila and Georgi mused.

"Baba yaga?" the covering medias asked in surprise.

"Suddenly Lilia came, now where are those three little Nikiforovs?" she asked.

Georgi and Mila pointed at the peeking head of their father.

"Viktor you have three seconds to take out your children!" she called.

"You better do what the Baba yaba… I mean Lilia said" snorted by Yakov who's amused.

"I don't want ballet DADA!" cried the three.

"CAN I SWITCH TO HOCKEY?" wailed by Yuki fixing his glasses making Yakov burst laughing.

"Can you be the coach dad! She scares us!" cried by Zemmy.

"Mumu!" little Victoria pointed, (A/N: she meant the baba yaga monster)

"Vivi-chan, that's not nice!" called Yuri as he carried her helmet clad daughter, the rink was flowing with laughter, Viktor came to Yuri carrying their three clingy sons.

"But uncle Yurio said she's a baba yaga!" pointed by Yuki making Viktor laugh so hard.

"I should have known" Yuri sighed.

"What else did your uncle tell you?" Yuri took Faddy other his other arm.

"She's gonna eat us!" cried Zemmy.

"No she's not, she's a nice Ba~ I mean Oba-chan, remember why you want to skate?" the two boys nodded.

"So we can get those cute and yummy looking plushies like yours and Dada" Yuki replied everyone cracked at the reason.

"And we can be like you?" pointed Yuki.

"Right, now go back to baba… I mean Oba-chan so she can teach you some few moves" the three looked worriedly to the prima ballerina, as their father suppressed his laughter telling them they won't be hurt.

"Ugh! I can't take those cute looks you're giving me!" she melted, "Fine, I'll be nice if you'll be nice also" after she said that.

"Nice Baba!" and to that day she was deemed Baba.

Maccachin then followed the boys as Yuri put his daughter back to her wagon like sled.

After she left, they all burst out laughing to that scene, Viktor held on to his wife as he can't take the laughter, "Bye-bye Urla!" little Victoria waved bye to Georgi while her other hand tightly clutching the mini Maccahin plushy.

"ARF!" Maccachin's bark rings on the Rink as they left following the baba yaba.

"Urla?" he asked, "She meant Ursula, they saw your old video where you perform your witch routine" Yuri replied and Mila cried laughing.

"By the way where's Yurio?" asked Viktor.

"He's out on a date with Shiro"

"Six years later and they're still dating" Mila laughed as she remembered how hopeless Shiro looked as he asked to date Yurio.

"So shall we practice again?" asked Viktor and Yuri took his invitation.

~End~  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope Maccachin will be fine #PrayForMaccachin

Baba Yaga~ a kind of old woman like monster in Russia, I think....

**Author's Note:**

> Just follow me on Twitter @BENYAJ08


End file.
